A Lost Hero
by Wooden Milita
Summary: What if the young hero had a brother what if the prolific Albus Dumbledore made a mistake as to which one was the boy who lived. Not an average wrong-bwl Harry won't be abused just a bit neglected


I think to start this of I should tell you that I have never written a fanfic story before and so don't entirely no where this is going to go. I am an aspiring writer so I would really appreciate it if you would take the time to leave a review but I can understand if you don't intend to. Positive reviews and otherwise are more then welcome and I look forward to reading them as well as replying to them to thank you for taking time out to read and review this story. Onto the story, while some of you may say that yet another story where Harry has a twin brother and is dark is unnecessary. I hope mine will stand out as it will diverge away from stereotypes fairly quickly due to various twists in the story and hopefully quality of story telling. This first chapter will be fairly standard in its context as it will be setting the scene. Again thank you for reading and if you feel so inclined drop a review I promise to reply to all reviews positive or negative, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

All Saints Day tended to be a quiet affair in the sleepy village of Godric's Hollow and from a glance it would appear to be the case this fateful night as well. However winding his way along the narrow cobbled streets flanked by old Victorian buildings overhanging ominously into the street was a hunched robed figure. The man stopped outside a small quaint cottage on the outskirts of the hamlet and carefully lowered the hood of his robe, he had black hair similar to the colour of a ravens feather which contrasted starkly with the palest skin you could possibly imagine, it was as white as the first snows of winter and seemed to be as brittle as parchment.

As he approached the small wooden gate placed at the entrance of the small cottage elongated alabaster fingers emerged from within the cloak and waved the gate open. once through the gate the man could begin to hear sounds from within the house, he could hear the grating sounds of a child screaming and the failed attempts of a women to silence the wailing of the child . Continuing on his way up the path the young man came upon the door of the house, tapping upon the green painted door with his knuckles he stood waiting for someone to come to the door.

"Mr Potter is that you? I wasn't expecting you back for another hour" Called the occupant of the house as they swung open the door revealing on the other side of the wooden door to be a young blonde women in her mid twenties. Immediately as she looked upon the face if the man stood on the doorstop a look of horror was instantly etched upon her face as she screamed, slammed the door and fled back into the house.

"Pleasure to meet you too" smirked the man speaking to himself as he blasted the door open with a flick of his wrist. Sweeping through the door frame and regally stepping over the smouldering remnants of the obliterated door. Walking down the narrow corridor he stopped and looked around the building he was in the cream walls were adorned with moving pictures of a young family, with a black haired man he knew to be James Potter, a red headed women whom he had learned was the muggle spawn Lily Potter and with them the reason he was really their that night their twin sons.

FLASHBACK

Up until today he had started to believe that Severus was working for the old fool and that sooner or later he would have to deal with the pestering young man and to be perfectly honest he looked forward to disposing of the greasy potions master with his sick obsession with the Potter wench. That was however until he had insisted on coming before him today apparently with news of an impending danger, which is what lead to the slimy bat to be stood before him today.

"So Severus you have news for me?" Voldemort questioned silkily staring at the young man.

"Yes my lord, I was at the Hogs Head last night and overheard Professor Dumbledore interviewing a new divination teacher" Snape recounted scraping on his knees

"I hope for your sake boy that is not all you have to tell me" Voldemort whispered with a quiet subdued rage slowly raising his wand from within his robes.

"No please,no my lord I have more" Snape stuttered his face going almost as white as his masters in fear

"Hurry up with it then" Voldemort said impatiently, standing up from his throne and walking down to the potions master.

"My lord when Dumbledore was conducting the interview the women he was talking to appeared to go Into a trance and proceeded to recount a prophecy referring to your downfall." Snape recounted recovering slightly from his apparent terror but still looking warily at his masters expression

Voldemort paused and thought if this prophecy had any basis In reality then he would have to act on the results of it immediately to prevent his demise.

"I hope for your sake that you were able to hear the prophecy or you may come to an unfortunate end rather quickly" ghetto dark lord stated lazily lifting his wand

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies " Snape said looking at his master trying to gage his reactions half expecting to not walk out of the room alive.

"I see, leave me now Severus your loyalty will be noted I won't forget this" as the potions master scuttled off the dark lord began to pace up and down wondering what would be the best approach to this particular problem ,while he knew that he would have to find this child and inevitably kill them he would first have to identify them after all know one could threaten him or his chance at immortality. Reaching down and pressing his dark mark he talked into it "Bellatrix I have something that I need you to do.."

END OF FLASHBACK

It had been several months since he had first heard the prophecy and as he walked up the stairs following the sound of the crying of children he contemplated the necessity of his mission today ,he couldn't afford to die he had so much more to do so much more to change. As he was dealing with the Potter brats his most trusted and loyal servants were on their way to the Longbottom residence to dispose of their brat. It had not been hard to find out whose child could be the one which the prophecy referred to, after all when you have moles in the ministry and St Mungo's their was very little that he didn't know.

As he made his way up the stairs he started putting up various wards preventing the women apparating away with the children, after all better safe than sorry he couldn't afford to have this night go wrong. Stepping onto the landing he looked around until he saw the door labelled Harry and Liam's room, as he approached the door he could hear the young women sobbing on the other side and the piercing wails of the infants. Slowly opening the door he saw what under any situation could be a normal nursery with two coat at either end of the room colourful wallpaper and a box of toys at the end of each box. However their was one thing that separated it from an average day and that much to the amusement of the dark lord was the young women curled up in the corner sobbing to herself.

"Get up you stupid woman" Voldemort callously shouted at the hysterical women. Hearing his voice the women stood up and pulled out her wand levelling it at the dark lord however her hand was shaking to much to aim at him from across the room

"Now before you do anything stupid listen to me, I have no intention of killing you however I need to leave you hear as a message so everyone knows that none can stand up to me" with that Voldemort flicked his wand upwards as soon as he did the women was thrown against the wall stuck halfway between the ceiling and floor. Pointing his wand again he smoothly said "Tardum Ignis" to start with you couldn't see any difference however quickly the women started to scream before much longer you could start to see the flesh on her legs start to burn and smoke. The smell of burning flesh increased the screams of both the women and children as he flesh of her legs started to bubble filling the rooms with her piercing screams he turned to the children still in their cots. To the eyes they were both identical however as he read their magical aura he noticed that one was astronomically large then it should be for a child of that age walking over to the child in question he looked it up and down nothing to distinguish it from the other child red hair and brown eyes crying the same as his brattish brother.

The dark lord lifted his wand fixing it on the small defenceless child without even a second of hesitation he shouted ferociously with a smirk on his face "Avada kedavra" the green light burst out of his wand and smashed Into the child's small form initially it looked like nothing had happened but then the magic in the room started to thrum with a huge amount of power and the baby was shaking with energy. With a sudden burst of power a wave of magic exploded out of the young child enveloping the body of Tom Riddle and destroying his body the last thing he thought before oblivion was that this child could either make a powerful enemy or an even more powerful ally.

End of chapter 1

Yes I accept that nothing much really happened out of the ordinary but in the next chapter ,which I intend to be a lot longer, there will be a lot of development In the next chapter so I will try and get it up soon.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review.


End file.
